prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 1, 2013 Main Event results
The May 1, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan on April 30, 2013. Summary On WWE Main Event, Antonio Cesaro battled Kofi Kingston in a rematch for the highflier's U.S. Championship. Also, former WWE Tag Team Champions Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater squared off in a battle in the evening's second contest. Just two nights after being defeated by World Heavyweight Champion Dolph Ziggler on Raw, new father and United States Champion Kofi Kingston faced the challenge of former U.S. Title holder Antonio Cesaro, who was eager to reclaim his championship. Luck has not been on The Swiss Superman's side in recent weeks, but he strived to refocus on WWE Main Event — the show that highlighted his dominance during his title reign. The Swiss-born Superstar was certainly determined — he was not yodeling and was sporting a Swiss Army beret and aviator sunglasses. His strategy for reclaiming the U.S. Title was certainly wise — using his raw strength to keep the high-flying Kingston grounded. Cesaro displayed an excellent variety of technical maneuvers, specifically targeting the U.S. Champion's legs — no doubt in an effort to neutralize Kingston's signature Trouble in Paradise. Alas, motivated by his loss to the World Heavyweight Champion and riding high on emotions after the birth of his son, Kingston persevered. Kingston regained control of the match and Cesaro was defeated with the very move he was trying to prevent — Trouble in Paradise. Following the contest, Matt Striker interviewed the victorious U.S. Champion who was ecstatic to go home to his new son as a champion. After the bout, however, Cesaro attacked the U.S. Champion and savagely pulled out one of “The Wildcat’s” dreadlocks, exacting revenge for the loss of the U.S. Title. South African daredevil Justin Gabriel and 3MB leader Heath Slater have a storied history dating back to their time as WWE NXT season one rookies. In addition, both Superstars were members of The Nexus and The Corre and together they were three-time WWE Tag Team Champions. Both competitors are no doubt familiar with one another — but Gabriel remained in control throughout the majority of the contest. Slater's lifeline — 3MB bandmates Jinder Mahal and Drew McIntyre — attempted to interfere on his behalf but were unceremoniously ejected from ringside by the official. With his insurance policy removed from the equation, Slater stood alone against his former tag team partner. The battle raged back and forth before Gabriel capitalized on an opportunity after pushing Slater from the top rope to the mat below. With his opponent in prime position, “The Cape Town Dare-wolf” executed an impressive 450 Splash to secure the victory. Results ; ; *Kofi Kingston © defeated Antonio Cesaro to retain the WWE United States Championship (20:28) *Justin Gabriel defeated Heath Slater (13:58) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Kofi Kingston v Antonio Cesaro ME_031_Photo_02.jpg ME_031_Photo_03.jpg ME_031_Photo_04.jpg ME_031_Photo_08.jpg ME_031_Photo_10.jpg ME_031_Photo_14.jpg Justin Gabriel v Heath Slater ME_031_Photo_17.jpg ME_031_Photo_19.jpg ME_031_Photo_25.jpg ME_031_Photo_26.jpg ME_031_Photo_27.jpg ME_031_Photo_28.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #31 results Category:2013 television events